


Queen and Lionheart

by Gemology



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Animal Instincts, Animalistic, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Corrupted Gems, Corruption, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Feral Behavior, Feral fucking, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Fucking, Girl Penis, Girls Kissing, Implied Relationships, Kissing, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Love, Love Bites, Mating Bites, Monsters, Neck Kissing, No Lesbians Die, Penis In Vagina Sex, Romance, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 22:44:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15520308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemology/pseuds/Gemology
Summary: When a battle against a gem monster goes awry, Jasper must find a way to heal - and to reconnect with the gem that she cares about most.





	Queen and Lionheart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boneshark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boneshark/gifts).



It was a human saying that "time heals all wounds." Generally, it meant wounds in the physical or emotional sense, but it often seemed to leave out wounds of the mental kind. Whatever type of damage it was supposed to refer to, it wasn't actually very accurate if a person took the time to logically analyze the phrase. All injuries, physical, emotional, or mental, left scars.

Gem corruption was the greatest exception to that human phrase.

The Crystal Gems had always been so careful around the monsters that used to be their fellow comrades. Missions sometimes didn't go as planned, but the majority of the time the worst that happened was that someone got poofed. It had been repetitive over the last 5,000 years or so, cleaning up the remnants of the war, but overall the gems carried on without incident.

The addition of new gems to their ranks left more room for error, especially when one of those gems was Jasper. Headstrong, brash, and conditioned by Homeworld to believe that she was perfect and could do no wrong. That her perfection somehow made her invincible. And truly, for thousands of years few forces in the universe had been a match for the perfect quartz.

It wasn't until Jasper had settled into life on Earth and began to form bonds with the Crystal Gems that she really took the time to examine her own emotions and the consequences of her actions. Homeworld taught gems to be unfeeling, to never look back or even consider regret. Jasper had filled her time after the war with mission after mission after mission, constantly keeping herself occupied. Trying desperately to forget her grief at losing her leader so many years ago.

Her newfound emotions became her downfall.

It happened during a fight with a quartz monster. Jasper recognized her as being from the same Kindergarten from which she herself had been birthed. A jasper that had burst from the same rock, a gem she had fought alongside until the very end. A fellow soldier she had left behind in order to retreat like a coward. Anguish and guilt drove Jasper to act recklessly.

Not even Steven's pleas could stop her from attempting to fuse with the beast.

She thought she was strong enough to save her. Very little was known about corruption, but somehow Jasper thought she had the strength to break through whatever mental barrier the Diamonds had created and free her. She couldn't stand the thought of one she'd known so well being trapped inside a bubble forever. Some part of her may have even blamed herself for the corruption.

But the power of the Diamonds was far beyond what Jasper could comprehend. By the time she realized, it was too late. The two quartzes broke free and unfused, but  _it_  had already attached itself to Jasper. There was nothing to be done for the monster the gems had found, but Steven was able to halt the spreading corruption before Jasper fully succumbed.

The ordeal took a great toll on the warrior. For weeks after she wouldn't respond to anyone with more than a grumble or a nod. Everyone was afraid that perhaps she had lost the ability of speech when she became partially corrupted. Steven had been able to communicate with the somewhat healed Centipeetle gem months prior, and the same communication barrier seemed to exist with Jasper. She could understand them, but her responses were limited.

Pearl's room was a quiet respite from the outside world. The sounds of the trickling pools and the gently bubbling waterfalls had a calming effect on Jasper. Even before her body and mind had become polluted, it was one of her favorite places to rest. Nowadays, she could most often be found curled atop one of the many spires, either dozing or staring forlornly off at nothing.

Pearl often joined Jasper, resting against her, keeping her company and idly holding one-sided conversations. Their relationship had just been starting to bloom when everything happened, and it was hard on the both of them to have it all taken away in an instant. There was no telling when, or even if, Jasper would ever be able to be fully healed. The gems never would have imagined that even after the war, one of their friends would once again be taken by corruption.

More and more in the recent days, Pearl found herself spending all her time in her room with Jasper. She was propped up against the quartz's back, one hand slowly running through her thick and massive head of hair. She took a deep breath and sighed. "I miss you." The phrase had been uttered dozens of times in the past weeks, and it became more true every time Pearl said it.

"You're so brave, you know?" she spoke. "You risked your own safety to try to save someone you cared about. You didn't worry about the consequences to yourself or whether or not you'd be in danger. I used to do the same thing with Rose Quartz. I threw myself in harms way over and over again in order to protect her. Maybe you did the same for your fellow soldiers during the war."

Jasper grunted an understanding, shifting her position. She moved to curl around Pearl, her head coming to rest in her lap. She had to be careful of the new spikes coming from her shoulder and the horns that now poked from her head. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt the gem that she had formed the closest bond with, and who had stuck by her through this entire mess.

Pearl continued to run her fingers lightly through Jasper's mane. She enjoyed having her this close. "I can't imagine how it must have pained you to see someone you knew in that way. I've seen it hundreds of times. My old friends. Some enemies. The Diamonds were willing to sacrifice even their own in order to defeat the rebellion. They really wanted us to suffer. The damage they did has caused so much harm to gemkind."

She laid her head down on the soft fluff that was Jasper's hair. She took in a deep breath, absorbing the scent of the quartz warrior, and sighed wistfully. "I miss being with you. I wish things could just go back to the way they were. We had some really nice times together and I-" Pearl took in the musky aroma again, burying her face as deep as she could, "-don't think you know how much I  _want to be with you_." This time when Pearl inhaled, her breath quivered, spine tingling at the intoxicating scent. She'd always loved how Jasper smelled, but something about her new form seemed to have an even stronger effect.

Pearl turned away, trying so suppress her urges, her need to be with Jasper again. She couldn't possibly take advantage of her in the state she was in. She knew the quartz was inside somewhere, but how much she remembered of her previous life, Pearl couldn't be sure.

"Why?" A gravelly voice broke through her thoughts.

"JASPER?! You can-" No one had heard Jasper utter a word since the corruption, and Pearl, like everyone else, assumed she no longer could. "W-Why what?" she stammered, not knowing what else to do aside from respond to the question.

"Why would you still want to be with me? I'm a monster, Pearl. I could hurt you before but now, it feels so much easier. Quartz's are already brutish and rough and primal, and being- After  _changing_  it's been amplified. You were helping to teach me to control myself, be more gentle. Now it feels like none of that mattered. I feel like I could snap at any moment. I have to stay vigilant, because if I let my guard down I could change. Go back to how I was, or worse." Jasper got up and walked to the edge of the pool they had been lounging on, staring out over the expanse of waterfalls.

Pearl followed, scrambling to her feet once Jasper had moved and subsequently freed her. She stood next to the taller gem, gingerly taking her hand. "It's good to hear your voice again. I've missed it. And I've missed you." she gave her hand a light squeeze. "We don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with, but I do trust you. I know you won't hurt me. You never have before. You've been so careful with the new spikes and everything. You're still every bit as much of a warrior as you were. And you're just as gentle as I helped teach you to be. Please,  _please_  don't fear hurting me. I'm not as fragile as you may think. I believe you have more control over this than you realize. All right?"

Jasper remained stoic, not returning the physical affection, although she did not remove her hand from Pearl's grasp. "If we get too close, it could spread to you. Just like it spread to me."

"I don't care! I just want to be with you." Pearl hugged Jasper's entire arm and looked up at her pleadingly.

Jasper contemplated the statement before she replied, "Even if we're monsters together?"

"You're  _not_  a monster, Jasper. You never have been." Pearl sighed, gazing in the same direction as the taller gem, hoping to perhaps find the right words to say if she could glimpse into the same void that the quartz seemed to be lost in. "You know, you're not just strong physically. To go through what you did, I can't imagine... You've overcome so much of the corruption just on your own. I know there was only so much Steven could do, but it's still you in there, just the same."

Jasper sat down on the edge of the pool, and with Pearl hanging on her arm she was brought along with her. "I want to believe you, Pearl. But I'm scared. Everything is different now."

"It's okay to be scared." Pearl ran a hand up and down Jasper's arm in soothing strokes. "Things don't have to be so different. Yes, you've changed. But people change all the time. Humans, and gems. We're always growing. Sometimes something drastic can alter us for a long, long time, but changes don't make you a bad person. They don't make you become someone new. You're still Jasper. And we all still care about you."

Jasper hunched her shoulders. "Do you still care about me? The same way as before?" One part of her was afraid of what the answer might be, the other part knowing the question would nag at her if she never asked.

"Of course I do!" Pearl was on her feet in an instant, and then the next thing Jasper knew Pearl had thrown her arms around her and enveloped her in a tight hug. She kept holding on, as if somehow Jasper might get away if she let her. Finally, the larger gem returned the embrace, finding comfort in their closeness. She had missed being this close to Pearl. She wanted to be even closer.

When they pulled apart from the embrace, their eyes locked. They could sense a deep longing in each other. Pearl made the first move, smashing her lips against Jaspers. It had been far too long since they had kissed, too long since they had been intimate together. Jasper pressed back, hands groping every inch of Pearl hungrily.

Jasper lowered Pearl down until she was practically on top of her. Her hair created a curtain around the both of them, shutting out the world and giving them some extra privacy, despite no one else being present.

The quartz began to suckle on Pearl's neck, marking her. Then down to her shoulders, and back up to her neck and lips. Pearl moaned loudly, her breathing getting faster as Jasper started to rut against her, desperately trying to create friction between them. She grappled for purchase against Pearl's back, until there was a sound of ripping fabric that caused both of them to pause.

Jasper quickly removed her hands from Pearl's body and moved back, staring wide-eyed at the claws that had done the damage.

"Jasper?" Pearl propped herself up on her elbows to get a better look at her.

She looked past her hands to the gem before her. "P-Pearl! Pearl, are you okay? I'm so sorry, the claws are new and I-"

"I'm fine, Jasper, completely fine. I may have to reform a new outfit later, but honestly, having you be so needy that you had to rip my clothing right off of me is somewhat…  _attractive_." Her voice dipped into a more sultry tone. "Plus, I'm sure those claws could have other uses  _besides_  tearing clothes. You've got to stop worrying. I like you how you are now, claws, horns, spikes, and anything else. If you hurt me, I'll tell you. And if you do, don't be upset. I'll recover. I want this." Pearl hoped that her reassuring words would get through to Jasper.

Jasper couldn't deny how much she wanted this, too. It was evident by how frantically she had gone after Pearl, how eager she had been. Pearl wasn't concerned at all with her new form. Jasper knew she liked things rough, and would often tell Jasper not to hold back. That was all before the incident, yet she still seemed unafraid of what Jasper could be capable of. Perhaps she should listen, and trust Pearl, just as Pearl trusted her.

"Come on now," The sensual voice cut through Jasper's thoughts, "You can't get me all riled up and then leave me wanting." Pearl got up and shifted so she was on her hands and knees and crawled ever so slowly towards the quartz. Along the way she lost the remains of her shirt, leaving the upper half of her body completely exposed.

When she got to Jasper, she reached up and carefully took her by the shoulders, minding the spikes. "I know you want me, too. How long have you been waiting?" Pearl pressed forward, bringing Jasper into a lying position while she sat on her stomach. She roved her hands over those voluptuous breasts as she continued. "How long have you been holding back?" She wiggled her hips, rubbing against Jasper's body as she moaned. She could feel the larger gem tense beneath her, could feel her arousal as her member bulged under her uniform.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten about all the times I was yours… and you were mine." Pearl pulled down the front of Jasper's uniform to release both of her breasts, at the same time phasing off her the remainder of her clothing. The palms of her hands worked at Jasper's chest, giving equal attention to both nipples.

"P-Pearl." Jasper had both hands grasping at her hair, and at the mention of her lover's name her hips bucked, her desire clearly evident.

"Shh-shh." Pearl placed a finger to the quartz's lips, and then planted her own against Jaspers. "If you want me to help you, you're going to have to phase your clothes off." she whispered. That was all it took for Jasper to obey.

"There you are." The pale gem took in all the new features that Jasper had acquired. This was the first time she had seen her without any clothing on, and the full extent of her corruption became evident. Green splotches adorned her body intermittently, breaking up her once beautiful red stripes and creamy orange color. The sheer amount of damage caused Pearl to pause.

"Does it hurt?" she gently stroked one green splotch on Jasper's side.

Jasper found it difficult to concentrate with Pearl sitting on top of her, even more so than usual. It had been a long time since they had been this close, true, but there was something else, something new and different clawing up from her depths, demanding that she take Pearl and claim her as her own. The feeling grappled for her attention, urging her not to wait any longer. She shouldn't even offer up an answer, she should just take what she wanted.

But Pearl was trusting her to have control over this. Jasper knew she had to fight through these primal urges if she wanted to keep Pearl safe. So, with a great deal of effort, she replied, "It's kind of like the touch is far away. I know it's there but it feels almost like a whisper. Like- like a memory. I'm not sure how to describe it. It's just weird, and unusual."

The other gem thought for a moment. "Okay. Tell me if there's anywhere I touch that you don't like, and I'll stop."

"Pearl, you can touch me anywhere right now. I  _need_  you." Jasper panted. She had kept it together so far, but the feeling of flesh against flesh was driving her crazier by the second. She could feel Pearl's wet cunt against her aching cock, her own need evident as well.

"Mmm, I can tell." Pearl planted one last kiss to Jasper's lips, before she moved slowly downwards, leaving a trail of kisses along her chest and belly, until she reached the true prize. She ran her tongue along the underside of Jasper's massive shaft, causing the quartz to shiver at first, but as Pearl's tongue moved up, her hips bucked wildly at the tender touch.

As Pearl prepared to mount Jasper at long last, she took another look at the phallus before her. "Are you bigger?" she mused, almost to herself. Jasper had always been big, she was a big gem, after all, and perhaps it had been so long that Pearl had forgotten just  _how_  big, but she was almost certain her observation was correct.

"I might be." Jasper lifted her head so she could look down her body and examine the extremity for herself. "You still think you can handle it?" she grinned. Among her other changes, Jasper's bottom canines had elongated, and now they poked out of her mouth, making her already sharp and toothy grin that much more fearsome. But for Pearl, it added a new element of excitement. She could only imagine what those teeth might feel like against her exposed neck or shoulders or thighs or anywhere, really.

"Of course I can!" Pearl huffed. "You think you're the first big, bad, quartz warrior that I've taken on, do you?" she smirked back.

"I know I'm certainly not the first, but I might just be the biggest and baddest." Jasper chuckled.

Pearl was glad to see Jasper becoming more relaxed and getting some of her old spark back. "You may very well be," Pearl ran a teasing finger along Jasper's length, "And you've been so patient, a warrior like you deserves a reward."

With that, she straddled the muscular gem, using her hands to slowly guide the head of her cock inside her warm pussy. She threw her head back and moaned as the thick member glided into her. A slight bulge was evident, running along Pearl's front, as she accepted Jasper's full length. It took a moment for her to steady herself, resting her hands against the quartz's abdomen. She had been craving this for weeks, almost desperate for the closeness that she and Jasper had once shared. Now her own waiting had paid off as she sat atop the large gem.

Pearl rose ever so slightly, creating a gradual rhythm as she moved herself up and down on Jasper's cock. The size took some getting used to, but Pearl was determined, and she quite enjoyed being pushed to her limits. Jasper seemed to be enjoying herself as well, if her grunts and gasps of pleasure were any indication.

It wasn't long before Jasper started a rhythm of her own, bucking her hips and thrusting into Pearl. Pearl was always the louder of the two, and her cries of bliss urged the orange gem to drive into her harder and faster, until she grabbed Pearl's hips in an attempt to keep her steady. With one final thrust she was pumping hot cum into her lover, and the gem on top of her shuddered as she was overtaken by her own orgasm.

Pearl had tamed Jasper once, made her gentle, and she knew that she could tame this new version of her as well. She was still the same person. The main difference was only in her appearance. Yes, corruption was of the mind, but the effects on the quartz seemed to be minor, mostly aesthetic. She knew Jasper, they had copulated many times before, and this was still more or less the same gem. Those were the thoughts that swirled through Pearl's mind as she lay against Jasper, warm skin on warm skin, the two panting as they fought to catch their breaths.

When she had finally calmed down enough, Pearl slid Jasper out of her, coming to rest next to the quartz and snuggling against her. "That's my strong warrior." She idly played with one of Jasper's breasts, still foggy with bliss.

"What are you doing?" The quartz growled. She got up, pulling away from the pale gem and moving until she was straddling Pearl with her legs, one large hand on either side of her head.

Pearl reached up to gently cup Jasper's cheek. "I'm sorry, are you too sensitive-"

Jasper snatched at the hand as soon as it met her skin, pulling it away. "I'm not finished." Her hair had fallen over her eyes, making her expression difficult to read.

A chill of exhilaration shot through Pearl. She wasn't sure what was happening, or where the apparent shift in Jasper's mood had come from. But something about it intrigued her, perhaps even thrilled her. This version of Jasper had so many more dangerous parts than the previous: claws, spikes, and sharper teeth. Something deep in Pearl's gut craved this more domineering and animalistic variant of the quartz.

So she decided to play along. "Oh, aren't you? Well then, what can I do to help satisfy you?"

"You can shut up!" Jasper clamped a hand over Pearl's mouth. The motion served not only to silence the other gem, but to pin her down as well. Pearl's eyes went wide, but she didn't dare fight against the quartz. Not that she really wanted to. Despite Jasper's new attitude and her controlling demeanor, Pearl still had absolute trust in the gem she knew so well. If she fought back, Jasper might become more rough, and although Pearl was not against a bit of dominance in the bedroom, she didn't want to push things too far without fully knowing the effects of corruption. So she obeyed, remaining silent and not struggling, letting Jasper choose the course they would take.

Jasper brought her head down so she could whisper into Pearl's ear. "I'm going to devour you." Her teeth swiftly attached themselves to Pearl's shoulder. Pearl cried out under her hand, more from surprise than pain, but the larger gem above her didn't seem to notice. Her cock slid against Pearl's still wet cunt, not quite finding the opening but grinding desperately anyway. Her teeth nibbled along the other gem's neck, alternating between nipping and sucking. There was a deep urge inside of her to let other gems know that Pearl had been hers. To make an announcement to all who came across her that she had been intimate with another, and belonged to her as long as the marks existed.

Yet Pearl found that Jasper was surprisingly gentle despite her frenzy. Her fangs may have raked over her skin, but not once did it break. It bruised, for certain, wherever Jasper's lips met skin and tugged and sucked at it until there was a visible blemish that would surely last for the next several days. But the evident gentleness showed that the quartz was still in control, and Pearl still felt safe.

But Jasper wasn't satisfied with grinding against Pearl, so she grabbed the pale gem and flipped her over onto her stomach. All of the attention to her neck and shoulders had aroused Pearl again, and she was just as eager to be fucked as Jasper was to fuck her. So Pearl clambered onto her knees, presenting herself for Jasper to take.

With her right hand, Jasper covered Pearl's mouth again, pulling her face upwards so her back was forced into an arch. With her left hand, Jasper easily inserted her cock into Pearl's dripping cunt. Her movements were slow, purposeful, savoring every moment as she moved in and out of the gem under her. Pearl whined against her hand, now desperate for relief, which Jasper was prolonging.

The larger gem leaned down, putting her weight against Pearl. Something low and primal rumbled in the depths of Jasper's chest, climbing until Pearl heard a deep, satisfied growl right next to her ear. Like prey that knows the predator is about to strike the killing blow, Pearl stiffened, before a shiver overcame her and she took in a shaky breath through her nose.

The quartz's thrusts gradually became faster, but were still very deliberate. She seemed to be enjoying making Pearl wait, teasing her all the while. It was like a predator toying with its food, keeping it alive for its own amusement, leaving it guessing as to when the end would be. Except that the end for both of them would be glorious climax.

Jasper's hand had slipped down ever so slightly, giving Pearl the opportunity to take her index finger in her teeth and bite down. She could hear Jasper's cry of irritation, the insolence fueling her to pound into Pearl even harder. It was exactly what she had been trying to accomplish.

It didn't take long for Pearl to feel her muscles contracting as her inner walls squeezed Jasper's sizeable member. The tightening as Pearl achieved orgasm caused the quartz to release her own pressure, gripping the sheets as her body stiffened and her mouth opened in silent bliss. Her body gave a few more unhindered thrusts, before she collapsed.

Jasper's grunting slowed as she came down from her orgasm. Beneath her, Pearl was still breathing heavily, but didn't dare move. She wasn't certain of the state Jasper was in, so she waited to see what the quartz would do. Several moments ticked by and neither of them moved, until Pearl ventured a soft, "Jasper?"

"Pearl- Pearl, are you okay?" Jasper shook her head, feeling like she was coming out of some sort of daze. She looked down to see the two of them still locked together, her own body holding the smaller gem down. Immediately, she pulled apart from the other gem. "I don't know what happened, something came over me, I lost control, I-I-I hurt you!" Horror was painted across Jasper's face as she inched backward on her knees, glancing between Pearl and herself. She'd lost it. She'd lost control. Pearl had trusted her and she'd betrayed her.

"No, Jasper, no!" Pearl struggled to get up, legs still shaky from her second orgasm. "I will admit that I was slightly frightened at first," she cautiously approached the orange gem, not wanting to drive her away, "But even in whatever primal state you were in, I knew you would still stop if I asked. You didn't hurt me. I knew you wouldn't."

"How could you be so sure?" Jasper was wary of Pearl's proximity, but the comforting words rooted her where she sat.

"It's still you in there, Jasper." Pearl had reached the larger gem, and gently encouraged her to lay down as she continued to speak soothingly. "You're still my big, brave quartz soldier. I knew you were strong enough to control yourself if you needed to. But I didn't ask you to. I didn't tell you you were hurting me, did I? I was just fine the entire time." Now that Jasper was more relaxed, Pearl snuggled up against her, tracing invisible patterns along the quartz's skin. "In fact, I may have a fondness for this new side of you. It's a whole other part of you that we can explore together, if you want to."

Jasper put both arms around the pale gem and pulled her close. "I'm still scared, Pearl. I care for you so much and I don't want to mess this up. I didn't plan on getting corrupted. We had a good thing going and I messed it all up." she buried her face in the soft pink wisps of Pearl's hair.

"Sometimes things don't turn out how we plan." Pearl mused into Jasper's shoulder. "I'm glad that I'm able to talk with you again. I really did miss you. I missed our conversations, and I missed being intimate and I missed  _us_ , just being together. I… I love you, Jasper. I don't know if I ever said it or if I simply hoped it was implied. But I do. You deserve to be loved, no matter what form you're in."

"I love you too, Pearl. That's why I'm so afraid of hurting you, physically, or emotionally. I want you to be happy, and right now I don't know if I'm the right gem to bring you the happiness you deserve." Jasper sighed heavily. Talking about feelings was not her strong suit, but many things had weighed heavily on her mind since her corruption. She had decided to bottle everything up, rather than speak with anyone for weeks. Hiding her emotions was still a trait ingrained in her by Homeworld, which Jasper was still learning how to undo.

"Oh, Jasper," Pearl turned her head up so she could plant a kiss on her lips, "You're  _exactly_  the gem I need to bring me happiness. Don't you ever think otherwise. You're still  _perfect_."

Jasper doubted that last statement, but there was no reason to begin an argument with Pearl over it and spoil the mood. The two gems loved each other, and that was really all that mattered. Even if she was still full of turmoil inside, Jasper could be sure that Pearl wouldn't stop caring for her any time soon. She'd stayed with her even after the corruption, and even when she wouldn't speak. Jasper had to admit that that was not the reaction she would have expected. Maybe Pearl was right. Maybe she did make her happy. Maybe she didn't have to be perfect to do so.

Maybe, even despite Jasper's mistake, things could still turn out all right. Pearl would be there, loving her until the end of time. And she'd be right there to return the affection, corruption or not. They'd made it over a big hurdle today, and made some mistakes, and yet they still loved each other. Some aspects of their future were uncertain, but whatever happened, they'd be able to conquer it together.


End file.
